Only a Traitor
by simpsonfreak
Summary: Arthur has made a decision he never wanted to make. His mind is torn on whether or not he's done the right thing. One shot.


**A/N: I'm back! I thought it was time I wrote something. Urg, I've had so much work to do I haven't had time. I don't like to think how many mistakes are in this.**

Storm clouds were gathering. This was not uncommon. But it still sent a chill down Arthur's spine. He stood at the window in his chambers with his hands behind his back, surveying all that was his. He could not allow nerves to get in the way of what was right.

It _was_ right. That was what he continually had to tell himself. He could not seem weak in the eyes of the kingdom. The dark clouds were starting to impair the sunlight, casting vast shadows over the people of Camelot who continued to go about their business as if today was the same as any other. His eyes continued to watch the peasants and his mind continued to trace circles in the sand, always ending where it had begun.

He heard a small, rather timid voice behind him, "Arthur?"

He turned quickly and a pretended to smile, "Guinevere."

She did not return his smile, his queen looked almost scared to be in his presence. "You can't do this." she whispered, looking nearly afraid of her own voice.

The smile disappeared in a flash. He turned around again and tried to regain his thoughts, not noticing his hands were shaking, "I have to." He did not look at her as she continued

"But he's your advisor, your protector, your… friend."

"No!" The king bellowed, turning on her as she cowered behind a bedpost "He's a traitor!" He paused, "Only a traitor…" He said again, his voice nearly breaking into sorrow. He stood still for a moment, his chest slowly rising and falling. He closed his eyes and swallowed to gather his wits again. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

He started to walk away but Gwen put her hand on his arm to stop him, "Arthur, please, wait."

"I will not be told what to do!" He shouted before freeing himself from her grasp and walking out of the room. He could hear her sobbing but chose to ignore it, she could never understand. He started to fidget with one of his gloves for something to do, something to take his mind off what he was about to do. He walked onto the stone balcony and looked at his people. Now they were all gathered around large wooden platform in the centre of the courtyard.

Then Arthur saw him. He was dressed in white and with his hands tied behind his back. Two guards were leading him up the steps into the platform and towards the pyre at the centre. He could escape easily, they all knew it, but he didn't. He allowed himself to be tied to the pyre and now he along with everyone else was watching Arthur and waiting for him to say something.

Arthur swallowed, suddenly his mouth had become very dry, "People of Camelot." He said at last, "Merlin Ambrosius has been found guilty of the crime of sorcery, the sentence…" he stopped, somehow he couldn't say it. He looked through the crowd and saw each of his knights, all looking at him with disapproval, he knew that half of them had vowed never to speak to him again if he went through with it. Only a traitor. He told himself, "… The sentence is death." He nearly choked out.

At that the executioner walked forward, flaming torch in his hand and lit the pyre. Arthur couldn't move. He watched in horror as the flames licked higher. The smoke filled the air and glowed an eerie orange in the fire light. It grew so thick that he could no longer see Merlin. The dark clouds were directly above him now. He almost thought the warlock might have escaped, then he heard him scream. The scream grew louder. Arthur thought he might faint as it grew louder still. Then it stopped.

Silence.

Terrible silence.

Arthur still couldn't move, he was still staring into the fire. The people of Camelot started to lose interest and walk away one by one. Merlin was, after all, only a traitor.

**A/N: I suck at writing sad stuff, thought this would be practice. Please review, I don't mind as long as someone puts something **


End file.
